Long Horse
Character Synopsis Long Horse 'is a creature that originally came from Trevor Henderson's mythology of alienoid creatures. Long Horse is infamous for it's long neck (which is stated officially to be infinite in size) that seemingly can twist and turn at any angle. An ancient drawing has been found of the Long Horse around three humans, and in the description it is revealed that Long Horse has been around since ancient times. Interestingly enough, the ancient drawing depicts that Long Horse is the humans' protectors. He is pure harmless, and his goal is to warn humans of upcoming dangers. If a human hears a neck crack or sees a long skeleton neck creature, the message is that a natural disaster will occur, not because of Long Horse, but because of what will happen further on. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 3-A | High 3-A ' '''Verse: '''Trevor Henderson Mythos '''Name: '''Long Horse '''Gender: '''Unknown, likely Genderless (Similarly to Siren Head, Long Horse's biology is relatively unknown and given it's nature, likely lacks a definitive gender to classify it under) '''Age: '''At least 200,000 Years Old, likely Millions (Long Horse has been suggested to have existed since the beginning of humanity, although it's implied it's been around since the beginning of earth, predating humans altogether) '''Classification: '''Dream Horse '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Long Horse often appears in dreams and is even capable of manipulating them), Physics Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Simply entering the physical world is enough to break the laws of physics and fundamentally alter space), Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping and Aura (Monsters have a natural aura that can cause one to have bad luck and even break reality on a local scale, all of which occur with just their presence), Large Size (Type 8 for physical avatar; Long Horse's body is infinite in size and as such, much bigger than the totality of the universe. Type 9 for True Form; Exists as a higher dimensional creature, unable to be properly percieved by lower dimensional creatures), Telepathy (Whenever it speaks, it never communicates using words , implying it's method of communication is telepathic in nature), Dimensional Travel (Monsters have the natural ability to travel between universes), Precognition (Knows about future events, actively trying to warn people of potential disasters that might occur), Immortality (Type 1 & 9;Long Horse is stated to be eternal and like Siren Head, he's been present since at least the beginning of humanity . Long Horse's true form exists on a plane greater than the universe, with it's physical manifestations being a reflection of the greater entity), Nonexistence Physiology (Selective & Physical; When not observed, Long Horse ceases to exist and it's true form exists in a state of existence and nonexistence, being unbound by both), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains it's own pocket reality, where it exists and doesn't exist), Avatar Creation (Can manifest physical bodies from it's higher dimensional space ). Resistance to Transmutation (Unaffected by The Earth, which can turns people into spirits and this even effects aliens), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation (It's neither existent nor nonexistent, existing between the state of being concepts) and Physics Manipulation (Not bound by physics, which break upon contact with Long Horse) 'Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Long Horse's bodyis stated to be infinite in size , to the extend where it's body shadows over other parallel universes . Can tunnel through entire space-time continuums, being able to break space and physics infinitely) | '''High Universe Level '(Exists as creature unbound by the physical universe, being relative to a higher dimension beyond the perception of our limited 3rd Dimension) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can borrow through space and time, breaking space endlessely. It's body exists across universes and it's stated by WoG to be akin to a "needle threading between the layers of reality") | 'Immeasurable '(Exists as 4th Dimensional creature, unbound by linear time and the entirety of the 3rd Dimension) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Due to being infinite in size and mass, it's true lifting prowess would be infinite, constantly increasing) | 'Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the concepts of mass and lifting, due to their nature as a higher dimensional creature) 'Striking Ability: High Universal '(Can break space and physics infinitely. Has infinite mass and size, even to the extend where it's body shadows other universes with sheer size) | 'High Universal '(Exists as a higher dimensional creature unbound by the entire 3rd Dimension, of which would give it at least infinite degrees of 3-D power) 'Durability: High Universe Level '(Can survive the weight of it's own mass and can break through space infinitely without being significantly effected) | 'High Universe Level '(Has an infinite degree of 3-D power as a result of being 4th Dimensional in nature) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Doesn't have an definitable end and infinitely borrows through space and time without rest) 'Range: Cross-Universal '(Has infinite size and can essentially cross over to other realities) '''Intelligence: Above Average (It is implied to know about future events and only appearing when they are nearby, meaning that it knows about it play a certain role in order to protect humans. It should be noted that it is also very caring towards humans) Weaknesses: 'None Notable '''Versions: Physical Manifestation | True Form ' Other Attributes 'List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Extra Info: 'Blog about Trevor Henderson's Mythos Gallery TheHorse2.jpg|Every night, it curved into his dreams, folding into view from around impossible corners, one gaping socket always on him as it silently glided. He thought putting some distance between the thing he'd found in the attic and himself might help, but no, it met him on the road.|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BnotCS6l3XO/ LongHorse4.jpg|Long Horse Facts !|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BonJLqel1Ie/ TheHorse.jpg|"I had that nightmare again, about the horse on the stairs."|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm3g_3wFCta/ LongHorse5.jpg|They’ve always been here.|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo97XjwF5bS/ Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Trever Henderson Mythos Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Horses Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Anti-Heros Category:Horror Category:Monsters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Animals Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Large Size Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 3